


Smile

by LoveIsStoredInThePossum



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, Dick Grayson is a Talon, F/M, My First Fanfic, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsStoredInThePossum/pseuds/LoveIsStoredInThePossum
Summary: this is my first work please enjoy!
Kudos: 14





	Smile

“Oh_____ my pretty _____,I missed you my mistress” he said while bowing like she was royalty, the blood that was pooling in the crooks of his mask spilling onto the cheap linoleum tile of her shitty gotham apartment.. “H--h--hi,-hey honey” ____ stuttered hesitantly not sure how to respond,. Some part of her loved the attention, it made her feel loved, it proved all of it wrong ,all the cutting insults,that she still carried with her even though she was years and miles away from that place,wrong all of it. Because talon loved her, he looked at her, he wanted her and that made her feel good .

She flinched when his hand first made gentle contact with her cheek but a few seconds later melted in.”I love you mistress” the talon cooked before burying his face in her neck and took in her scent, sweet and soft.. She loved him no matter how fucked up he was,no matter how unhealthy it was,no matter the people he killed,so she said, i love you too. Which caused his face to light up with what could only be pure happiness, mosthe has ever felt in his sad lonely life full of gore and death. From the look in his eyes,he had a glint in his eye and the corner of his mouth pulled in a smirk, pulling his plump lips into a thin line. Suddenly he lunged out the window with ______ in his arms, holding her close as he shot his grappling hook. Trying to keep attention to making sure he and his love doesn't fall during the risky task of grappling throughout the city

. _____ ‘s brains felt scrambled from the constant harsh turns and whiplash. She hung on his shoulders, unable to walk,legs forgetting how to be on solid ground,”what do you think mistress, a view almost as pretty as you” he declared,despite being a brainwashed assassin his words held such bravado,like a performer. The view was stunning, the way the lights looked in the dark and blurred by rain made gotham seem different. IT made gotham seem like some kind of fairyland , brighter and more beautiful. For and while they just stood staring, the cold air hurting their lungs and the rain falling down,soaking their clothes. “Im cold” talon whined like a grumpy toddler at naptime. “Your the one who wanted to stand in the rain” ____ said. “I wanted to make you smile,I love your pretty smile mistress”  
“Come on, let's go home before we catch a cold”  
“Yes mistress”  
The way home was better then the way there, now ___ was used too all of the strange feelings that came with grappling through the air. It felt like a carnival ride ut instead of feeling the hot sun on her back she felt cold wet rain and smelled mildew instead of funnel cake.But yet this thrill ride was more plreastend, because she wasn't being secured by her dear talons arms instead of a threadbare seatbelt.  
Her apartment which was supposed to offer shelter from warmth only chilled her more,he had left the minute she turned her back. And its 3am,fuck!. That's when the creepy guy who lives next door gets home from work, she walks down the hallway,eyes tightly shut and crying , preparing to be felt up by greasy hands. 

“Will this make you smile mistress” her talon said so sweetly,. Her eyes shot open to she her beloved talon, covered in blood. “Look! Look at it!” her talon said with fucked up childlike glee while pointing to the disemboweled body of her creep neighbor. “I killed him for you mistress, why are you crying. This is a happy thing mistress you told me you wished he was dead,so I obeyed my orders and killed him for you. Didn't you want him dead mistress,smile . Oh mistress please smile . Y/n smiled with tears in her eyes, he really did love her and it felt good.


End file.
